


不和

by TwinklingEris



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingEris/pseuds/TwinklingEris
Kudos: 4





	不和

全圆佑和权顺荣又吵架了。  
同为SVT有限公司的业务部小组长，全圆佑和权顺荣竞争和合作的机会，一样多。但是不知道为什么，无论是竞争还是合作，最后总会发展成双方鸡飞狗跳的争吵，以及最后单方的妥协。  
广告部的金珉奎和策划部的徐明浩端着咖啡杯在茶水间门口听着里面吵架和摔东西的声音瑟瑟发抖。  
“要进去劝架吗？”金珉奎被摔东西的声音吓得一抖。  
“他俩什么时候不吵？”徐明浩拉着金珉奎光速逃离事故现场，顺手给业务部的部长崔胜澈和行政部部长尹净汉各发了一条消息。

下班后，尹净汉拉着全圆佑去喝酒。  
“圆佑啊，有些时候争吵时不能解决问题的。你又不是不知道权顺荣的个性，那孩子倔强又要强。”尹净汉一边安慰全圆佑一边往酒杯里倒酒。“你看你们每次争着争着不总是有一方妥协吗？你仔细想想，好像是权顺荣妥协的次数比较多吧，上一次你们抢客户不就是权顺荣放弃的吗？“  
全圆佑解开了西服的第一颗扣子，扯松领带，拿起面前的酒杯一饮而尽。  
“所以说啊，哥，我真的不知道为什么事情会发展成这样。”

“慢一点啊，你可以吗？”两个人从居酒屋出来已经凌晨了。全圆佑在白天真的有被权顺荣气到，一杯接着一杯，尹净汉也不劝，就陪着他喝。尹净汉把全圆佑扶到他公寓的楼下，全圆佑摆了摆手表示自己可以，扶着栏杆跌跌撞撞的进了电梯。  
楼道里的灯坏了一直没有人修，全圆佑在家门口跺了跺脚愣了半天才想起这件事。黑暗之中他靠着家门在包里摸索着，烧酒的后劲让他有点眩晕，触觉也跟着不灵敏了起来。  
啊，找到了，手指间传来了冰冰凉凉的触感。  
全圆佑好不容易从包里掏出了钥匙，门却被人从里面打开了，他被猛地一拉，然后整个人被按在了门上。  
客厅一片漆黑，钥匙和包落地分别发出了清脆和沉闷的声响，全圆佑的眼睛被对方摘下扔到了鞋柜上，还没等他反应过来，下唇就被人用唇含住，拿贝齿慢慢磨。全圆佑被人用膝盖分开腿，他企图抱住咬自己咬得正开心的小捣蛋鬼，却被对方一把扯住领带。  
“又去哪鬼混了怎么现在才回？”不耐烦的语气中露出抑制不住的情欲。  
“这是我的家吧，权顺荣小朋友。”全圆佑想把在自己身上乱蹭的人搂进怀里，却被对方一把推开。  
权顺荣打开了客厅的灯，拿起沙发上的抱枕砸向全圆佑，“一身酒味，去洗澡。”

全圆佑洗完澡打开卧室里的灯，看见权顺荣正穿着自己的黑衬衣躺在自己的床上刷手机。黑色的衬衣赋予床上安静的人儿另一种诱惑美，最上面的两颗扣子并没有被乖乖扣好，胸前雪白的皮肤暴露在空气中。自己的黑衬衣终究是大了一号，依稀能透过光看到床上人儿纤细的腰肢，衬衣摆下笔直纤细的双腿仿佛是上天的礼物。  
和白天跟自己据理力争的权顺荣真是判若两人。  
全圆佑这么想着，关掉了大灯只留下一盏香薰灯，把床上的人儿压在身下，两只手不安分的伸进衣服里到处乱摸。全圆佑冰凉的手突然碰到了两个凸起的小红豆，察觉到身下人抖了一下，他一只手捏住小红豆慢慢揉搓着，另一只手却往下探去。  
打架这件事，从来就不分场合，毕竟床上打架也是打架。  
权顺荣细长的双腿缠上全圆佑的腰，他的双手环住对方的身子，像撸猫一样来回滑过对方的背脊，感受到对方在隐忍的边缘轻轻颤抖，他变本加厉的含住对方耳垂，下半身已经湿了一块的地方隔着柔软的衬衣在全圆佑的大腿根部来回摩擦。  
全圆佑听到自己耳边喘息的那一刻，觉得再不吃掉这只小妖精可能就要疯了，可谁知道小妖精腰部一发力自己就变成了被动的一方。全圆佑看着小妖精骑到自己身上，从枕头底下掏出一条领带的时候，就知道自己真的要完了。  
“圆佑啊，我们换个玩法好不好啊。”权顺荣整个人贴在了全圆佑的身上，慢慢扒下了对方的内裤，拿着自己胸前已经挺立的小红豆摩擦对方的小红豆，蜜桃一般的臀瓣恶劣的蹭了蹭前端已经开始滴水的阴茎，拿着领带把全圆佑的手绑在了床头上。

香薰灯传来若有若无的玫瑰味道彻底勾起了权顺荣的情欲。他脱去了内裤，把衬衫底下的几颗扣子解开，打成结的衣服露出了少年般光滑的小肚子。权顺荣熟练的从床头柜里翻出一瓶润滑油，把冰凉的润滑油倒在全圆佑的腹肌上，然后叉开腿坐了上去，用自己的臀瓣把润滑油慢慢推开，刻意不去触碰对方已经完全勃起的阴茎。  
“圆佑啊，这个项目，听我的好不好。”权顺荣一边拿屁股和自己的硬物蹭着全圆佑的腹肌，一边扭动自己的腰肢，明目张胆的蛊惑着身下的人。  
全圆佑咬着牙看着自家小朋友胡作非为。细长的手指抚摸过全圆佑的面庞，沿着喉结一路向下，沿着小红豆打了个圈，描摹腹肌的沟壑，最后握住了他的肉茎。  
权顺荣俯下身去，先是轻轻舔了舔顶端的小孔，然后整个放入口中，小心翼翼地吸允，水渍声混着男人粗重的喘息在暖色的灯光下显得格外色情。  
全圆佑觉得自己快忍不住了，“顺荣，不要太过分了。” 明明你也硬得不行。  
在柔软的口腔中濒临释放前的一刻，温暖又紧致的环境突然荡然无存，小孔被人拿手顽劣的堵住了。  
“圆佑啊，这一次，听我的吧。”从疑问句变成了肯定句，但是语气  
“好。”男人轻轻应了一声，话音刚落，白色的粘稠物喷溅而出。全圆佑的额头上冒出了细汗，他一边喘息一边看着面前人给自己做扩张的艳辣场景，阴茎又有了抬头的迹象。  
“玩够了吗？坐上来，自己动。”

权顺荣伸手在全圆佑的腹肌上摸了一把润滑液，探向自己的后面，努力给自己做着扩张。此刻的他并不好受，似乎有一团火在他体内熊熊燃烧，侵蚀着他的全部理智，把他拉进爱欲的深渊。  
“圆佑啊……“明明是喊了千百遍的名字，不知道为什么这一次，甜腻的嘤咛声再无法控制的溢了出来。权顺荣的塌着腰努力将自己的屁股翘的更高，他一只手在自己的身后抽插，一只手玩弄着自己胸前的小红豆。“圆佑啊，操我啊……“带着鼻音的娇喘并没有缓解权顺荣的不适，他坐在全圆佑的身上蹭来蹭去，感受到自己身下湿得差不多了，挪到全圆佑硬挺的地方，提起纤细的腰肢，慢慢往下坐。  
快要坐下的时候，身下的人突然胯部发力，全根没入的快感让权顺荣含糊的嘤咛声变了调。  
全圆佑只是草草操了几下就看见身上的人哭着喊着受不了了。“刚刚玩的那么开心的人是谁？”权顺荣双手支在全圆佑的身上，勉强靠着臀部力量支撑自己。这个姿势让全圆佑在他体内进的更深。正因为是做过无数的人，对方才更了解自己的敏感地带。全圆佑突然顶到某一处的时候，权顺荣再也抑制不住的喊出了声，仅仅操弄了几下就释放在了全圆佑身上。  
权顺荣射出来之后也不管全圆佑身上乱七八糟的粘稠物，这个人像失去了骨头一般软在对方身上抱住对方，拿自己柔软的脸颊在全圆佑的下巴上蹭了蹭，最后把头埋进全圆佑的颈窝里小声撒娇。“圆佑……” 黑色的衬衣沾满了属于两人的白色混合物，权顺荣像小动物一样窝在全圆佑的怀里，像是经历了风浪但最后还是找到了自己的港湾。  
全圆佑顶了顶两人的连接处，弓起腿把人往怀里带，听到对方因为被填满而发出的娇吟声，下意识想把对方抱住怀里，他扯了扯被绑住的双手，无奈的叹了一口气，毛茸茸的脑袋听到叹气之后伸手解开了领带，然后继续在他身上蹭来蹭去。“圆佑，摸摸我吧……”  
夜还很长。

“所以我们这一次就用权顺荣组的方案？”业务部部长崔胜澈一大早晨收到全圆佑和权顺荣的企划案有点意外。虽然这两人总会在最后达成共识，但这次是不是有点太快了？  
“我们组会辅助权顺荣组完成这个项目的。”全圆佑推了推自己的眼镜，露出了手腕上的红痕。  
崔胜澈看了看权顺荣脖子上的疑似吻痕的痕迹，又看了看全圆佑手腕上的红痕，感觉自己有点头疼。“那这次就这样吧，不要再给我搞什么幺蛾子了！”  
“谢谢部长！“

茶水间里尹净汉戳开了一盒香蕉牛奶，听着权顺荣和徐明浩的对话。  
“所以你们又和好了？”  
“我们一直都很好啊！”权顺荣拿着咖啡不以为意。  
”哥，算了吧。”  
还不是因为我的努力，不然你怎么可能......尹净汉意味深长的看了权顺荣一眼，拿着自己的香蕉牛奶，慢悠悠的离开了茶水间。


End file.
